


HELLFIRE ON THE GEARJAMMERS

by Alsvid



Category: Helltaker (Video Game), ああっ女神さまっ | Ah! Megami-sama! | Oh My Goddess!
Genre: Action, Other, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Thriller, Truckers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alsvid/pseuds/Alsvid
Summary: Skuld and a mysterious thundery lad are pitted against the new sheriff in town, and she don't want no gear jamming truckers on her patrol.
Kudos: 1





	HELLFIRE ON THE GEARJAMMERS

The guttural growling of diesel engines and the shriek of airbrakes froze Skuld in the road. She stared at the huge chrome grill whooshing towards her, almost curiously, as it swallowed her whole field of vision. 

Everything became muzzy and confused for a bit, then she felt a powerful set of hands on her shoulders.

A red-maned giant of a man was squatting down before her, concern in his blazing yellow eyes. His face was very pale and drawn. She marveled at the sheer bulk of his musculature under his leather jacket and Splinter BDU pants.

“Hey, kid, you shouldn’t just wander around in the street like that. Are you alright?”

Skuld nodded in a most bemused fashion, clutching her shopping back to her chest. “Y...yes! I was just thinking about how I could hide these from my stupid sister until Christmas, and I was really getting mad at how that crummy little temple has no privacy, so it’s gonna be really hard to find a good spot to put them, it’ll take a while and if she finds me…”

The huge man cut through her anxious babbling. “I’m putting together a crew. You in?”

“I-”

“Good enough. Get in the truck.”

“Hey, wait! I didn’t even tell anyone I’d be making an extra stop, I can’t just come with you, mister!”

“Your father knows me pretty well, Skuld, don’t be an idiot,” the man snapped at her shortly, before straddling the massive 18-wheeler’s step and mounting up.

“How do you know my name?” Skuld shrieked indignantly. “It’s too high up!” she complained, as she struggled to pull her tiny body up the other side of the truck cab. She struggled and fussed and squirmed and wriggled until she finally managed to get her leg up over what seemed like a fence-high metal step.

“Grab onto the truck body when you open the door, or you might swing out with the door too,” the man advised her.

“What’s your name?”

The man grew furtive, hiding a smile in his red beard. “Hahahaha! You know what? Call me Donald. That’s a funny name. It’s easy to remember. Sticks in your head.”

“Okay!” 

They stopped at an office building on their way. Donald picked up his cellphone and rang a number up, scowling thunderously as it burbled. 

“Yeah, it’s me again! Hit the bricks! We got us a job to do and I’m getting the crew back together!” he roared, before hanging up.

“Where’s the lady?” said a faint woman’s voice on the other end.

“She’s not here! She went to go get Ruta and her mother from the mall when I told her you were back.”

“Good thinking on her end. We’ll need their strength.”

“What about Gerry?”

“Who?” Donald scowled; his fierce red eyebrows bunching up over his blazing red eyes in confusion. 

“Gerath! You know, the good little fellow who’s always taking care of the mess Ruta makes!”

“Oh, that lad. He’s at the yard. I’m pressed for time, hit me back later.”

Donald hung up, and hammered the accelerator of the gigantic tractor trailer down almost to the floor, clutching in expertly and rowing through the gears. 

“You’re needed, Skuld.”

“Why me?”

“Truckers need mechanics. Aren’t you a good hand with a wrench?”

“Yes, but I…” Skuld’s lips quivered, tears standing in her eyes. “I don’t know who you are! I don’t even know what you want me to do!”

Donald looked pensive. “Listen, kid. I’m an old friend of your father’s. He’d never let me live it down if you got hurt. We’re short on time, so I can’t fill you in right now, but I promise you; it’s a task the Almighty himself gave us. So you can pull out now, and live with that for the rest of your life, or give us your strength for this one job. You’ll be back home before you know it.”

“Promise?”

“Donald’s word is as strong as the Lightning itself!” the big man chortled.  
\---


End file.
